hawthornefandomcom-20200213-history
1.10 Hello and Goodbye
Plot Christina has a dream that she sees her husband Michael walking down a pier but she can't reach him. She wakes suddenly. Wakefield meets with a patient who stopped taking his antibiotics and now he has an infection. Tom warns that this could mean the man is bumped from a clinical cancer trial. His wife begs to allow him in. Tom says the man needs to take his medication not to screw up the trial. He promises he will. Christina's friend David is in again. It's not his cancer. He was skydiving and fell into a rosebush. He's also been skateboarding. He invites Tom along to his next jump. Tom says sure and goes to get some stuff to stitch him up. Christina stops him and asks what's up with David's "live life to the fullest" routine. Tom tells her his cancer's back, Stage 4. Tom didn't tell her because David didn't want her to know. Isabel comes in, Bobbie tells her to get out and not come back untl she brings her leg back. Ray goes to see Dr. Marshall about them making out the other day. She feigns not remembering. He claims they both know it was a mistake since they don't like each other even though she's strong, smart, and sexy. Marshall agrees they need to keep it professional. Camille is following Amanda for a school report and decides she wants Amanda's job when she grows up since they spent the day meeting with paramendics, ordering hospital artwork and getting a manicure. Amanda says her life isn't as easy as it seems and that a strong, powerful woman frightens men and threatens women. She also advises Camille keep up with her fiber intake. Christina chases after David. He knows she wants him to check back in and "beat this thing." She wonders what's wrong with that. He says this morning he had waffles with his brother, seeing him for the first time in seven years. He is okay with where he's at, he doesn't want to go back to the hospital. When he went into remission she told him to live his life so, he is. So unless she has a miracle... She says there is a clinical trial that could be a miracle. He wonders if she can get him in. She says her name is Christina Hawthorne and that she will make it happen. He says okay. Kelly is packing up the case of the mentally deluded older gentleman who has been running around the hospital willy-nilly, saying "Mommy." She's having trouble saying goodbye. Tom tells the original couple that they did in fact make it into the trial but it's not a sure thing as far as a cure goes. He introduces them to Christina on the way out. She asks to get David into the trial. He tells her David isn't even a candidate for the trial and there's no room for him and he doesn't want it. She tells him she spoke to him and he's changed his mind. Tom says for her to leave it alone and to trust him for a change like she's always asking people to trust her. She says okay, and he reiterates that she should leave it alone. Amanda is telling Camille that it's been proven caffeine makes you smarter. She also says powerful women present themselves as more submissive then they are, to keep your opponents confused. Christina goes to another doctor to get David into the trial. The doctor turns her down, saying David doesn't qualify. Christina tries to bribe the doctor by saying Amanda might consider the doctor's research. The doctor bites and admits David. Candy tells Ray they need to talk. Ray freaks and says he's started a new allergy medication that's made him insane. His beeper goes off and he runs off. Dr. Marshall paged him, she's with a patient who has a clogged IV line. She mocks Ray and his "busy" schedule. (He was on a break). He goes after Dr. Marshall and wonders why she's being so bitchy. She says this is their professional working relationship. He wonders if she told Candy. She wonders if he and Candy are a thing. He says no. She says that's good since it would be unprofessional. Christina is checking David in for the trial. He calls her a miracle worker. Kelly is having people sign a goodbye card for Mr. Fleming. Bobbie suggests getting him chocolates as a gift. Bobbie says she needs to speak to Ray. He blurts out that he made out with Marshall. She laughs saying she wanted to discuss a patient but now wants to dish about that since she thought he was in love with Candy, like everyone else. He says it was an accident. He wonders what he should tell Candy. Bobbie suggests the truth. Tom confronts Christina telling her that the trial doctor bumped her patient for David instead of creating another slot. He reads her the riot act and says he's sick of her steamrolling people and he can't believe she stabbed him in the back, consigning his patient- who was perfect for the trial- to death. She tries to apologize. He tells her they're through. Christina goes back to the trial doctor. The doctor tells her she knows how the game is played and asks Christina which patient is in. Christina puts Tom's patient back in. Kelly has Candy sign the card and tells her they're getting Fleming a cake too. Candy wonders if Ray will be there and tells Kelly to keep him there until she arrives. Isabel arrives, this time as a patient. She has a cut on her chin. Except she doesn't. She put ketchup on her face to get in and see Bobbie. Bobbie yells at her and says the leg is worth as much as a car, plus, it's her leg. Isabel apologizes and says she traded the leg and ended up in the possession of a crazy man. Bobbie accepts her apology and says it's her fault anyway. This hurts Isabel's feelings. (Which really it shouldn't since she stole her leg.) Ray sees Candy talking to Marshall. He goes and asks Marshall what they talked about. He starts yelling at her again by talking about being mean and lonely, she calls him cowardly and lonely. She says he'll never have him because sleeping with him would be like sleeping with the help. And then, of course, they make out. Christina goes to see David who is packing. He says he should make her squirm but he can't. Tom told him what happened. She apologizes. He thanks her for trying. He tells her she has to let him go, he knows it's hard and she sucks at it but she has to. He asks why she still wears her wedding band around her neck. She says to remember. He says she won't forget and it's time to let some things go. He invites her skydiving. She says yes, how about a year from now. He says okay. Ray is sneaking around and freaking out. Kelly has exploded the party for Fleming with balloons, punch, lights, snacks and music. (He keeps responding Mommy). She serves them both a drink and she dances. No one else is at the party yet. Morrissey sees Amanda and Camille having lunch. He goes over and tattles that Christina is going to other hospitals handing out favors in Amanda's name. He says this behavior is out of control and she's a loose cannon. Amanda says she knows what he means. He tells her to let Christina know he's looking for him. Camille seems disgruntled. Amanda wonders what's wrong. Camille wonders why Amanda didn't stand up for Christina, even if what he said was true. She yells at Amanda and says she shouldn't have to act like the parent to her and Christina and wonders why they can't just get along since they are all Camille has. She stalks off. Ray shows up to Fleming's party and a drunk Kelly realizes she didn't remember to invite anyone. Then she remembers Candy, who shows up at that moment. She is wearing a military uniform. Her unit was called up. She's going to Afghanistan as a combat nurse. He asks her to take care of the troops but not happy ending care. She asks him to stop fighting with the doctors and go on dates. She says it's hard to say goodbye. She then gives him a long, slow, good kiss. Kelly and Mr. Fleming are impressed. Fleming's mommy shows up and takes him home. A drunk Kelly admits that she was hoping that Fleming would say her name just one time. Christina goes to see Tom. She tells him he was right everything and that it wasn't about David it was about Michael and always has been since he died. Instead of cocooning she hasn't been able to sit still and it must drive him crazy and she's sorry for being so manic. She thought it was what made her a good nurse. He says she's always been a good nurse. She admits they were filing for divorce when he got sick and since that was something she understood, taking care of people, the sicker he got the more she loved him and vice versa and they were finally happy. And they would hold hands and pray and not once did she ever pray for him to get better. She didn't want him to die and she didn't want him to be sick because it was perfect. She wonders what wife does that? Isabel brings back the leg. She got in a fight with the crazy guy who had it. Problem is, it's not Bobbie's leg. She's just kidding, it is. Amanda goes to visit Christina. She admits to not being the perfect mother and that Christina wasn't the perfect wife but she says she did right by her son and she never thanked Christina. She does now. Christina says there's no need and wonders what this is about. Amanda says it's about Camille and doing right by her. So she Christina, Amanda, and Camille take Michael's ashes and scatter them off the pier from her dream. Amanda and Camille give Christina a moment alone. Christina is contemplative. She kisses her wedding ring on her necklace. Takes it off and puts it in her pocket. She sees a man in the distance, it's Tom. He asks if he's too late. She says no, he's right on time and they stroll off arm and arm. Cast Guest Starring Trivia